In conventional scanline-based ultrasonic imaging, a focused beam of ultrasound energy is transmitted into body tissues to be examined and echoes returned along the same line are detected and plotted to form a portion of an image along the scanline. A complete image may be formed by repeating the process and combining image portions along a series of scanlines within a scan plane. Any information in between successive scanlines must be estimated by interpolation.
The same process has been extended to obtaining ultrasonic images of three-dimensional volumes by combining images from multiple adjacent slices (where each slice is in a different scan plane). Again, any information from any space in between successive scan planes must be estimated by interpolation. Because time elapses between capturing complete 2D slices, obtaining 3D image data for a moving object may be significantly impaired. So-called “4D” imaging systems (in which the fourth dimension is time) strive to produce moving images (i.e., video) of 3D volumetric space. Scanline-based imaging systems also have an inherent frame-rate limitation which creates difficulties when attempting 4D imaging on a moving object.
As a result of these and other factors, some of the limitations of existing 2D and 3D ultrasonic imaging systems and methods include poor temporal and spatial resolution, imaging depth, speckle noise, poor lateral resolution, obscured tissues and other such problems.
Significant improvements have been made in the field of ultrasound imaging with the creation of multiple aperture imaging, examples of which are shown and described in Applicant's prior patents and applications. Multiple aperture imaging methods and systems allow for substantially increased imaging resolution and substantially higher frame rates than conventional ultrasound imaging systems.